The Blushing Bride Looks Divine
by redheadleela
Summary: A story based on my thoughts after reading the final book, so lots of spoilers if you haven't read or seen that far yet! How nervous do you think Ron was the night before his wedding?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Just to clarify this is based on the books by J.K. Rowling, not the films, and if anyone says there is no difference I will be happy to bore you senseless with the list. This is my first exploration into the fandom of Harry Potter, so please any constructive criticism is most welcome. I don't own the characters or any rights to them, I just promise to treat them better than hollywood did!

This story is based inbetween the final battle with Voldemort, but before the 'epilogue' on platform 9&¾. Enjoy

"Oh man, I can't do this! I Just can't. How did I get myself into this? I must've been mad!"

"You mean she must be." Harry muttered in a good humoured way, having already had this discussion several times, many of them that very evening.

Ron started and stared at Harry in a slightly way, "Well I've always said that!"

Harry chuckled at this spark of truth through a haze of drunken ramblings. "And Ron I repeat my earlier suggestion that if you are going to back out this late in the day you had better hide yourself well, because Hermione will kill you if she finds you." Ron looked startled again and then grinned sheepishly.

Harry turned and addressed the bartender, Tom, as much of an institution as the Leaky Cauldron itself, and asked, "One more for the road Tom?"

"Very good Mr Potter." Despite many times of telling Tom to call him 'Harry' the formality remained. It gave Harry the oddest sensation of being 13 years old and finding himself finishing his summer holidays in the inn.

Tom poured a measure of Fire Whiskey into the glasses that sat before the pair, and as he did he addressed Ron, "All set for the big day, sir?"

The only response Ron could muster was a mute nod. Harry laughed again and picked up his glass and raised it towards Ron, "To you and Hermione." Ron downed his drink in one gulp. As Harry his more slowly he watched his friend sway gently on his stool, looking pale but somewhat revived by the last drink.

"Thanks Tom." Harry drained his glass, left a generous tip and beckoned Ron to the fireplace. With them standing side by side at the hearth Harry could see just how pale Ron really was and as Harry brought some Floo powder out of a pocket he warned him, " And you know if you throw up in the house..."

"I know, I know, you'll skin me like a puffskein!" Ron blurted out.

"No." Harry responded quietly with a grin spreading across his face, "But I can't be held accountable for what your sister would do, especially in her current, erm, condition."

Ron's face lost all it's remaining colour as that thought hit home. "Oh yeah. Good point mate." And with that remark, they left for Harry and Ginny's home.

At the same time that Harry and Ron were consuming large amounts of alcohol to imbue Ron with a feeling of courage; Ginny, Hermione and Mrs Weasley were sat together by the fire at The Burrow. Mrs Weasley stepped back to check she had applied the Sleakeazy's potion to all of Hermione's hair, "Yes I think that does it my dear."

"Thanks."

"Well I imagine that wouldn't have been easy to do with your little addition."

Hermione blushed in an embarrassed manner, and smiled at the same time, she seemed to want to say something but settled for patting her small bulge.

"Yeah, if you're struggling now, wait 'til you get to my size!" Ginny giggled as she heaved herself out of her chair, a movement made much more difficult by her very full pregnancy bulge.

"It won't be long now my dear." Mrs Weasley glowed with a sense of pride, seeing her only daughter preparing to become a mother herself.

"I'm just hoping my robes for tomorrow don't make it too obvious." Hermione fiddled self-consciously with her robes.

"Ah you'll look beautiful, that's where Madam Malkin really shows her magic!"

Mrs Weasley looked across the room at her clock, and wondered aloud, "I suppose the boys are probably still out... Oh I do hope Harry looks after Ron."

"I don't think you can really call them boys any more mum." Ginny wandered out of the room.

"Was Ron really that bad?" Hermione looked anxious again.

"He didn't see you before he left?" She responded looking puzzled.

"No. Harry said something about it being bad luck, a muggle tradition, and then rushed him away..."

"Oh, how strange. No, I wouldn't worry my dear, I think he was just nervous, big day tomorrow after all."

"Plus you know what he's like!" Ginny had just reappeared round the door grinning, "I mean how long did it take him to admit his feelings for you?"

Hermione chuckled, "True." She yawned widely, "Oh sorry, excuse me."

Ginny did the same, "Hey! You passed it onto me!"

Mrs Weasley smiled fondly, this new addition to her family was a joyous event, life had definitely taken a turn for the better now, although she still felt relieved that Ron and Hermione's relationship had survived all that they had been through. "I think your bodies are trying to tell you something girls."

"Yeah you're probably right, don't wanna fall asleep midway through tomorrow do we?" Ginny grinned and waited for Hermione to join her before climbing the stairs. "Night mum."

"Yes, good night Mrs Weasley, and thank you for sorting my hair."

"You're welcome my dear, and you are going to have to drop the formality at some point."

Hermione blushed again and Ginny laughed as they climbed the stairs together. "Goodnight girls, sleep well."

As they reached Ginny's old bedroom door she turned to Hermione and said, "Goodnight Miss Granger!"

Hermione walked up the last flight of stairs to her own bed and thought how strange it was to gain a different surname in the morning. She couldn't stop herself from smiling though, the happy day had finally come.


	2. Breakfast

Author's Note: Second chapter. Sorry for the delay folks, darn exams getting in the way of the much more important fanfiction! Hope to update more through the week.

I don't own the characters or any rights to them, I just promise to treat them better than hollywood did!

This story is based inbetween the final battle with Voldemort, but before the 'epilogue' on platform 9&¾. Enjoy

"Good morning, dear. Time to wake up." Mrs Weasley gently propped the bedroom door open and walked in with a tray laden with breakfast.

Hermione groaned, held her stomach and ran from the room.

Mrs Weasley, who had quickly dodged to the side, frowned with concern until she heard sounds coming from the bathroom that made her smile knowingly. She had poured a cup of tea and added sugar ready by the time Hermione reappeared.

"Sorry about that." She looked paler and fairly embarrassed.

"No need to apologise, I've been there. Here," She handed over the cup of tea, smiling kindly, "That should help."

Hermione returned her smile then looked down doubtfully at her breakfast tray.

"It's okay, dear, just eat what you can. I wonder if... Hmm."

Hermione warily took a bite of the buttery toast, it tasted very good, the Weasley's home baked bread always did to her, but she wasn't sure the baby agreed.

Mrs Weasley was still lost in thought and only stirred slightly when Hermione ran for the bathroom a second time. When she returned to the room, Mrs Weasley had come to a decision, "Yes, try and eat some of the porridge, I left it plain so it should be okay, but I think I know a potion that will help. Well, it worked for me."

"Really? Oh thank you, but we've such a busy day..."

"Never mind that, we need you at your best don't we?" She smiled again, "And besides Ginny can help, she's been up for hours!"

Mrs Weasley left the room talking softly to herself, "Yes, mint for tranquillity and daisy root for peace." Hermione sat back down on the bed and set about eating the porridge before it got cold and talked quietly to her growing bump about how he or she was going to let her eat and keep down her breakfast.

Meanwhile, Harry was stood looming (for once) over Ron, wondering how best to wake him given how much they had both drank the night before.

"Oww!" Harry had settled for the 'poke him in the forehead' option.

"Morning." Harry handed Ron a cup of tea as he sat up unsteadily.

"Hey. Bit of a rough way to wake me up, don't you think?"

Harry laughed as he walked to the door saying over his shoulder as he left, "Breakfast is ready. Come down, yeah?"

Ron took a swig of his tea and instantly felt better, a little too instantly, to be honest. He got up and wandered out of the spare room, down the hall, pausing only briefly as he passed the, as yet unused, nursery, and as he descended the stairs into the kitchen he asked Harry, "What was in that tea?"

Harry smiled secretively and handed Ron a plate from the sideboard. "Tuck in." Harry was deliberately ignoring Ron's question. He couldn't ignore it for long though as Ron started to eye the fried breakfast suspiciously and even sniffed the sausage he had speared with his fork.

"It's okay, it was only in the tea."

"You did put something in there!" Ron sounded shocked, although he obviously decided he was in no danger as he started to eat.

Harry nodded across the room at a small empty potion bottle that sat on the draining board.

Ron looked and returned to his food before asking, "Felix?"

Harry looked up suddenly, "Ron! No!"

Ron's ears reddened, "What? I was just asking."

Harry sighed, he'd wanted to avoid this topic for a while, but he supposed it was better to say it to Ron now than later, possibly within earshot of Hermione. "Ron. Do you remember the things you were saying last night?"

Ron rubbed the back of his neck and looked slightly sheepish, "To be honest I remember up until we left the Leaky Cauldron, and then... No. Why? What did I say?"

Harry considered how to put this across to his best friend, "Well, look you said some things, and I know you were drunk..." Harry sighed, in any other situation it would have been hilarious, and no doubt would be again soon, "Ron, well you asked me if I was sure I didn't want Hermione."

Ron frowned, went to speak, closed his mouth and just sat there looking stunned. "And well, Ron..." Harry told himself to get a grip, "Ron you're my best friend, but so is Hermione, and if you hurt her, I will hurt you."

Ron looked shocked for a second, but recovered quickly, "Harry, I know." He was quiet for a moment, looking down at his hands, "I remember what you told me, in the Forest of Dean. You said she's like a sister to you, and well you know how protective I am of Ginny, when she lets me be."

Harry laughed at this addition and nodded approvingly, "Good, I didn't want to have to say that but I needed you to know."

They ate in a companionable silence for a while until Ron looked up and said, "Harry, what did you put in my tea?"


	3. Preparations

Author's Note: Right a wee bit more for you all, sorry about the delays with this, I keep getting distracted! I had a few issues with the timeline here, but hopefully it'll all become clear as I go on. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, your feedback is priceless!

I don't own the characters or any rights to them, I just promise to treat them better than hollywood did!

This story is based inbetween the final battle with Voldemort, but before the 'epilogue' on platform 9&¾. Enjoy

"Hey guys." Ginny only casually looked up as Harry, followed shortly by Ron, appeared from the fireplace. The fact that neither of them liked to travel by apparation had long since stopped surprising her. "So Ron? How are you feeling? Are you ready?"

Ron shifted his feet slightly and answered still looking at them, "I wish people would stop asking me that, but I'm fine... despite your husband feeding me mystery potions!"

Harry, had been leaning down to kiss Ginny on the cheek and pat her bump, froze, looked back at Ron and grinned.

"What?" Ginny looked from Ron to Harry and back again before a look of comprehension came across her face, "Oh! That's what those ingredients were for?"

Harry smiled at Ginny and walked to the window. It had seemed that the Prince's textbook after all the trouble it caused, did in fact bring out Harry's innate ability at potions. He sometimes reflected on how odd it was that in the end it was Snape who had taught him to love potion-making. "I think that's Hermione's parents coming up the road."

Ron joined him at the window and nodded. Harry looked worried by this renewed muteness, but when he glanced sideways he saw Ron was smiling. As Ron walked into the yard to greet them Mrs Weasley came into the kitchen. "Oh hello, Harry dear." She walked straight up to her cauldron and lit a fire underneath with a poke of her wand.

"Hi Molly. How can I help?"

Molly was already rummaging amongst boxes in the well-stocked pantry. Still with her head in the pantry, she reached her wand behind her, pointed it at the table and replied, "Well if you could take them outside first," A pile of folded chairs appeared, "And then I'll have some more jobs for you." She reappeared carrying a few different items, "If you don't mind, Harry." She smiled sheepishly at him until he responded with, "Anything to help out."

Harry pointed his own wand at the pile, heard Ginny being given a similar task, and felt her spell just behind him as he walked across the yard. He passed Ron with Hermione's parents, they smiled vaguely at him. Just as he was approaching the tent Harry heard two different sounds simultaneously. One was the pop of someone appearing in the yard by apparation, and the other was a quiet "oh!" behind him followed by a loud crash of breaking glass. Harry whipped round just as a shout went up of "Ginny!"

"I'm alright. Quit your fussing!"

Harry was at her side in a second, as despite her protests, her hand (that wasn't on her wand) had gone to her bump. "Ginny?" He said quietly.

She smiled at him and moved her hand to his and pulled it back to where her hand had been placed before. He frowned in confusion until he felt a powerful push back against his hand. "Wow!"

Percy was frowning too, "What...?"

Ginny looked up at Percy, grinned and explained, "Baby kicking."

Percy still looked concerned, "But you dropped the glasses?"

"You try concentrating on a spell when you have a little creature kicking at your insides!"

Harry chuckled to himself, squeezed Ginny's shoulder to remind her to keep her fiery temper in check, and said to her, "Has your mum felt that yet?"

Ginny, still scowling slightly at Percy, shook her head. She took the hint and headed back towards the kitchen door. Hermione's face appeared at one of the upper windows looking puzzled, Harry raised his hand and waved to reassure her.

"Come on Percy, help me with this lot will you? Reparo." The glasses reformed and returned to the tray.

As they headed towards the marquee Harry asked, "So how's business?"

Percy although still a little pompous had become a lot more likeable now he no longer worked for the ministry. "Oh, yes. It's been going very well, although there have been many enquiries about when we will be stocking new lines. I keep telling people that I don't know when but I know they'll be worth the wait. It's the best answer I can come up with."

Harry nodded to himself, Percy had taken over the running of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes so George could spend some time abroad. The original plan had been for six months. However five years later... "So have you heard from George recently?"

Percy was quiet as he settled the glasses on the table and watched Harry wave his wand to set out the wooden chairs. "He sends owls. Sometimes with new stock, little things he's found. I always send him monthly reports on how business is, but personal correspondence, no, not really."

Harry nodded, he understood. George had taken Fred's death very hard, they had always been a team and now he was the sole owner of their business, he tried to run it alone for a few months after The Battle of Hogwarts but it was obvious his heart wasn't in it. The topic of whether George would attend the wedding had been hotly debated within the family.

"Harry dear?" Molly was calling across the yard, "Oh Percy, I didn't know you'd arrived." They both strode back across the garden towards her. Percy hugged his mother firmly, he still seemed to feel he had a lot to make up for, despite (as far as Harry could see) there being no evidence of that.

"Harry, Hermione was asking for you, I think she's needing a bit of a chat."

"Okay sure." Harry passed through the kitchen and received the same vague smile from Hermione's parents. He was puzzled by this but shook the thought away as he climbed the stairs of The Burrow, he knocked on the door of what had, in days past, been Ron's bedroom. A little voice responded, "Come in."

Harry peered round the door and saw Hermione sat on the bed, dressed in beautiful flowing lilac dress robes which were tailored in such a way that her raised stomach was barely noticeable. "Hi." She smiled at Harry but looked like she'd been crying.

"Hey. Wow! Hermione you look beautiful!"

She blushed and fiddled with the material of the robes in her lap.

"Are you okay?" Harry sat down next to her on the bed.

She nodded furiously for a minute and then sighed and rested her head on Harry's shoulder.

"You can't be sad today, if Ron catches you crying he'll think you're having doubts!"

Hermione started giggling, "Oh it's definitely not that!" She wiped at her eyes carefully, "I'm just being silly."

Harry squeezed her in a sideways hug as he thought he knew why she was upset.

"I've just been thinking about the people who should've... who would've been here."

"Yeah I know." He had been the same on his own wedding day. "But today is a day for celebration, for being glad that we are still here. Oh and in that vein, your parents have arrived."

"They have? Oh that's good, I kept worrying they were going to get lost."

Harry smiled at her and paused before adding, "Hermione? Can I … I'm just wondering, they don't seem to know who I am... Is that...?" Harry couldn't seem to find the right words and he didn't want to upset Hermione further.

"Yes. I've noticed that too. I think the memory charm I had to do on them... well most of it I could reverse. The strongest part of the spell was focussed on the memories of you, and maybe that part was a little too strong."

"But it kept them safe." He smiled at her again and as he did she seemed to find the right frame of mind for the day ahead.

"Yes it did its job. Oh Harry, Ginny said the Ron claimed you tried to poison him this morning... I assume that isn't what I think it is right?"

Harry laughed and explained that he had been working for weeks to perfect his own creation of a potion designed to calm nerves and bring out the best a person could be for a situation. "I thought it would be good for exams and stuff like that. But before you get all upset I tested it on myself before I gave any to Ron. I wanted him to be his best for you."

"Oh Harry! That's so nice of you!" She flung herself at him for a proper hug and then made a fuss of trying to straighten out her dress and her hair again.

He grinned at her and walked to the door, "I'd better go help with the guests, is Ginny coming up for you when it's time?"

Hermione nodded and smiled serenely as the door closed.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Another chapter for you folks, this one is a little shorter than the others, but thats necessary. Hope you all enjoy and remember that reviews feed the plot bunnies that keep me writing! Cheers

I don't own the characters or any rights to them, I just promise to treat them better than hollywood did!

This story is based inbetween the final battle with Voldemort, but before the 'epilogue' on platform 9&¾. Enjoy

"Oh my!" Hermione stood at the window and stared out into the yard, "Is that...?"

"George!" Molly's cry of delight sounded all across the yard as she flung the front door open, "You came!"

Harry and Ginny only just made it to the door in time to catch a glance of a rather travel-worn, long-haired and tanned George Weasley before he disappeared in his mother's hug.

"Good to see you too, mum. Alright guys?" He smiled over Molly's shoulder at the pair, and when he was released, continued, "Not late am I? Apparating across time zones is a bit tricky."

"Hey," Harry stepped forward and shook his hand, "Nah you're actually a little early. It's good to see you man!"

"And is this your work?" George asked as he pointed at Ginny's stomach.

This comment seemed to rouse her from her shocked state, "Yeah! Speaking of, you can make it back for Ron's wedding and not for your only sister's?"

"Ginny." Harry put his hand on her shoulder to try and placate her but she shrugged him off and took a step towards George, crossing her arms as she did. This, under the circumstances, looked fairly comical but George, possibly remembering his sister's skill for hexes, took a cautious step backwards. The tension in the small kitchen was broken by a cry of "Bloody hell!" as Ron returned to the room and caught sight of George. "What are you doing here?"

An old familiar tone crept into George's voice as he replied with, "The circus is in town and I look after the hippogriffs now(!)" He paused, winked at Harry before continuing, "What do you think I'm doing here? I wanted to see if Hermione could make an honest man of you!"

Ginny was watching this exchange closely and said quietly, "Which brings us back to..."

Harry found her hand and gripped it tightly, partly to remind her to show restraint, but mostly because he knew how much she had missed George and how disappointed she had been when he hadn't shown up for her own special day.

George smiled wanly at his sister, "I would've been there if I could but it was so soon after... A big family gathering when..." He stopped, tipped his head back until he was staring at the ceiling and sighed deeply. When he continued speaking he was still staring fixedly at the ceiling, "I'm sorry Ginny, I just couldn't cope, but I am really happy for you both..." George managed to make brief eye contact with Ginny before his eyes became unfocussed and she took pity on him, closed the gap between them and hugged him tightly. "Heh. Three person hug!" George's voice sounded muffled from inside the hug and Harry suspected he was crying. A welcome distraction from this awkward moment came in the form of Molly who had started as she looked out the window and wondered aloud, "Is that snow?"

As five sets of eyes focussed on the window Ron spoke suddenly, "Its Hermione." After which he make a dash towards the stairs.

"Ron!" Ginny had reacted almost as fast as Ron, "It won't mean that! Calm down!"

Harry had turned back round to find George and Molly both looking baffled, "Its a signal, like sending a patronus, but it doesn't take as much effort, the four of us set it up." He turned to Ginny, "It can't mean that can it?"

Ginny shook her head deep in thought, and after a moment she looked up at George and her face cleared, "Oh! She must have seen you arrive, the signal is for you, she must want to see you!"

George still looked a little nonplussed but followed Ginny out of the room as he passed Harry he heard, "You'll understand when you see her."

Molly still looked confused and a little concerned, Harry turned to her to explain, "It's something we set up, as me and Hermione explained that in the muggle world electronic devices are used to let people know when the baby was coming, but we needed something quicker than an owl, because me or Ron could be miles away when the action started."

Molly smiled vaguely in the way she did when Arthur was playing with any muggle device, "Hmm that's an interesting idea, dear."

Ron turned and grinned at Harry, they both knew the rest of the Weasleys, except for Ginny, didn't understand Harry and Hermione's reluctance to forget the muggle ways of things. With Hermione it made a little more sense to them as of course her parents still lived in the muggle world, but for Harry there was something about keeping hold of his past that was important to him in a way he couldn't fully explain.

"Oh my!" The boys looked up to see Molly looking out the window again, "Guests are starting to arrive and we aren't anywhere near ready yet! Boys...?"

They shared another smile and responded in unison, "On it." With that they headed out to the yard to meet the early guests.


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: Hi all. Apologies for the delay in getting this up on the site, life has been... distracting. I think this is the last chapter but if you desperately want more or you think I've missed something important let me know.

Thanks to all those who have taken the time to read this and particularly those who have spent the extra time to review.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, all credit to J.K. Rowling. 

* * *

><p>The preparations swallowed the morning with ease and before Hermione knew it Ginny was walking into the room and asking, "So, ready for this?"<p>

"Oh Ron!" Mrs Weasley practically squealed with delight, "You look so handsome!" She looked around the kitchen briefly before saying, "Hmm, where has your father got to?"

Harry tried to hide his amusement at his best friend's discomfort, he sidled up beside Ron, taking advantage of Molly's distraction to whisper in Ron's ear, "Much better than your first dress robes!"

Ron laughed, though quickly changed it to a cough as his mother turned back to face them both.

"I guess he's out in the potting shed again, Harry could you... would you mind...?"

"No problem." He walked out of the door deep in thought about how much had changed and yet how much they were the same people. So deep in thought was Harry that he almost crashed into the person on the other side of the door, "Whoa there Harry, where's the fire?"

Harry blinked his shock away and grinned as he offered his hand "Hey Bill, where's the family?"

"Oh Fleur is back there trying to corral her as we speak. Every time we're here she dives straight for the gnomes. Strange how fascinated she is, guess she gets that from Charlie. Where are you hurrying off to?"

Harry shook his head and laughed, "I've been sent to extract your Dad from his tinkering."

At this response Bill laughed too, as Fleur and Victoire caught up he told Harry, "Good luck!"

Harry left them to let themselves into the kitchen and headed to the shed. Knocking on the door he called, "Arthur?"

He pushed the stiff door open and smiled to see Arthur engrossed in the electronic 'guts' of a toaster. In fact if he wasn't mistaken it was the one Dudley had sent him as a present for his own wedding.

"Arthur?"

The older man jumped with surprise, "Ah Harry! Didn't hear you come in..." He looked back sheepishly at the, quite obviously ruined, toaster, "Ah... I can fix it, honest. I... erm, well I guess I got a little carried away."

Harry grinned, "Don't worry about it Arthur. There's a reason I never took it to mine and Ginny's place." He walked forward to give Arthur a hand up, the limp he gained from the final fateful battle had never left him, and it affected him worse as the years went by. "Come on, Molly is looking for you."

"Oh?" He looked at his pocket watch before looking up a bit alarmed, "Ah."

Harry closed the door behind them and watched Arthur hurry across the lawn towards the house.

The ceremony went off without a hitch, well almost. When they were exchanging vows and rings Hermione managed to say "I, Hermione, take you Ronald Bilius Weasley to be my husband." without incident but when it was Ron's turn...

"I, Ron, take you Hermione J... Jane … Granger?" At this Harry had to once again stifle a laugh, Ginny hid her eyes with her hands with a groan and Hermione aimed a gentle kick at Ron, "Jean" she hissed at him.

There was a chuckle from the assembled people as Ron corrected himself with a guilty grin first at Hermione and then at her parents who smiled back at him.

Afterwards Harry handed the newly-weds a glass each of champagne each, "Welcome to the other side." He grinned at the pair and turned slightly at the arrival of Ginny so he could put his arm around her.

Hours later as the blue bonfire simmered on (some of Hermione's work) and the older guests had headed off to sleep a conversation was struck upon. No-one was quite sure how the topic got started , although when Harry thought back later he was sure Luna had started it.

But George summed it up best as he raised his voice over the others and asked, "So Ron did you honestly never worry that there was something between these two?" He waved his hand towards Harry and Hermione and in the process slopped Firewhiskey all down his robes.

"Nice one mate." Ron took a moment to laugh at his brother before answering, "Well... There was one time when Harry had just kissed Cho for the first time." Ron stopped to take a swig of his drink and to grin as both Hermione and Harry cried, "What?!"

"You remember. When Harry came back from the room of requirement looking shellshocked, was right around Christmas?"

"Yeah." Hermione nodded slowly unsure where this was leading.

"And I suggested she had been crying 'cos Harry was such a bad kisser and you told me, 'Of course he isn't!' …. And I was wondering how you knew!"

The assembled group laughed until George piped up, looking at Hermione, "And?"

Hermione gave George a fiery look so to save him Harry jumped in, "Nah, I dont think I ever saw Hermione like that, I doubt she ever thought of me like that. I mean look at the ball during the Triwizard tournament, I didn't once think to ask Hermione."

A voice spoke up quietly from Harry's right, "Well you were too focussed on Cho, you couldn't notice anyone but her." Harry reached across and grabbed Ginny's hand, squeezing it, "Cos I was a prat when I was younger."

"But I mean as Harry said to me..." Ron went to say and to Harry's horror he realised his friend was about to reference the conversation they'd had at breakfast so he interrupted.

"Years ago! Erm... I said to Ron, a long time ago now," He paused as everyone in the circled gave him strange looks and he stared down Ron. "I think of Hermione like a sister, always have."

The awkward shuffling that continued among the group ceased as Hermione stood up, it was one of those collective breath-hold moments. She walked across to Harry and gestured for him to get up, when he had she pulled him into a tight hug.

She then turned to Ron and said, "I'm going to bed, coming?" The look that crossed her face as she spoke was for Ron and Ron alone.

He jumped out of his seat and said quickly, "Night guys."


End file.
